


My Secret Mate

by Eddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Correspondence, Letters, Love, M/M, Mates, Soldier Louis, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie/pseuds/Eddie
Summary: When Louis just got the letter announcing his mother’s passing, he sent back a letter expressing his pittiful feelings for the world to read. What he did not expect was to discover Harry responding to his outreach with a desperate plea for love.





	1. Prologue

**Louis**

  
My hands were shaking.

The world came crashing down on my shoulders. All because of this letter. One letter that had  changed my life forever.

The only women that loved and accepted me had left this world. Never for me to see her sharp blue eyes light up when I was returning home. Never to see the loving expression she would give me after a rewarding day. Never to hear her say I love you. Never to be next to her enjoying her presence...

 

I will always remember this day for the rest of my life.

December 9th

The day I, Louis Tomlinson, lost mother.

 

**Harry**

The days were long in this lonely office. The power that came with this job did not completely blind me to the loneliness. Now noticing that people liked me better for my title than my being. I just wanted to get lost in a world of no judgment, no differences, and no restrictions.

Hopefully love could fill this void sooner then later.

The days were getting longer and the only thoughts running through my head was that I wanted a warm body next to me, holding me, cherishing me, and giving me all the pleasure you can take out of life.

Someday my mate will sweep me off my feet. Until then, I'll continue waiting.

December 9th

The day I, Harry Styles, finally discovered that the loneliness was consuming me.


	2. News Flash

**Louis**

When I received the letter with the devastating news that my mother passed aways from cancer, the only women that loved me and accepted me, I was devastated.

The boys figured out my change in attitude the minute I entered the tent we shared.

There was no keeping secrets here in the base. My three best friends, that did not mind their own business, always wanted to know my personal life.

"Hey man are you okay?" Asked Liam.

Sitting slowly on my cot I replied in a whisper

"My mom just passed away. I just got the letter. She's gone and there isn't anything I can do about it. We will be staying here another month for sure, if not more. I can't organize a funeral service. I miss her already."

Knowing no words could change the heavy feeling of depression overwhelming me in this moment, Liam got up and gave me comforting hug.

"I know things must seem hard now, but know that everything will be better in time. I'm not saying the feeling disappears, but you can only go up once you've reached rock bottom my friend."

The only response I could give back was a short nod.

 

"I know this may sound corny but one thing I did that help me a lot with the emotional pain you are feeling now was writing it down." said Liam after a couple of minutes of silence.

I though it through but couldn't make myself do it.

Right now the pain of loosing the closest person to me was weighting me down and the only thing I wanted to do was escape.

"Sharing these thoughts, as I am in a very vulnerable time in my life, would make my emotions surface and I would rather stay numb in this moment then start crying." I replied.

"Do you mind me telling Niall and Zayn?"

I gave him a short nod and a small smile.

Liam walk out of the tent to inform the others after I agreed to his request. To be honest, I couldn't repeat what I say previously the and I'm very grateful that my fellow soldier could provide that service.

Since we finished our tasks for the day, time for supper was coming soon. I got up and rummaged through my bag to find more casual wear and decided to go meet up with the rest on my crew.

"Is everything going well Louis? We all heard what just happened in your family. " Asked my General Simon Cowell.

"As good as it can be in this moment Sir thank you. "

"No problem Louis. If you need anything every single soldier here has your back and you know it. Don't be scared to ask for anything."

"Thanks it means a lot."

I decided to join my friends. They noticed me walking to them and all greeted me with encouraging smiles. I gave a forced one back, sat down, and waited for our food.

After we ate, the night fell quickly and it pleased me knowing that this awful day will be in the over. I was hoping to have a better one tomorrow. Not only was my brain working on overdrive from the new information from today, depressing memories could not leave my string of thought. All the great days my mom and I spent together, our great adventures and the day she proved to me that her love was endless.

While looking in the small mirror in the restroom I was deeply concentrated on my tattoo. The detailed ink of a sailor knot tied rope circling my wrist. I had this tattoo done in honour of my mother for always giving me a amazing support and keeping me grounded.

I will always remember that day, the memory will forever haunt my brain, but brought a smile to my face. Not only was it the day my mom accepted me it was the day I revealed my true self to the world.

 

Like any other teenage boy finally saying to their parents that they were gay, I was a nervous wreck. With the bond me and my mom had, she quickly deducted that something was wrong.

"Hey Lou what's the matter with you, you were all jumpy through out the meal and I know it wasn't my horrible cooking since we ordered Chinese." Said my mother a teasing tone in her voice.

"Don't worry mom it's nothing."

"I know a thoughts been itching to get out of that big mouth of your, like always, I'm all ears."

In that moment I took a deep breath preparing for the worst, I didn't want my mom to see me as any one different then who I am. A big part of me knew that she wouldn't though and that gave me courage to continue.

"Here it goes, mom I hope you still love me after this but I just wanted to inform you that I'm gay." I said in a small insecure voice.

Not a second later she replied

"I'm happy to you said that to me Boo. I'm sad your father can't be here to appreciate what wonderful man you turned out to be. I love you from the bottom of my heart my wonderful, courageous and independent boy. Nothing can change that you will always be my little bear and I'll always be your mama even if you are more into fine specimens that are men then the drama  that are women. I image you knowing that with the bunch of sisters you have" she mentioned jokingly.

"That means the world to me mom. I love you so much." I replied close to tears.

That day ended with a lot of snuggling and teasing, but it was the days that I figured out that I couldn't ask for a better mother.

 

Now knowing that I will return home to a single lonely life without a mother created a new stream of dark thought that washed over me. Preparing to go to bed, I just wanted to fall in a world of a dreamless sleep and concentrate on something different tomorrow.

 

I woke up early determined to forget all these dark thoughts that clouded my brain. Changing in my training clothes, I decided to go run around camp to try and clear my head. A hour and a half later I returned to my tent collecting a water bottle and headed to our weight station. Doing an excessive amount of muscular endurance keep my mind at ease. Concentrating more on the burning of my muscles than the thoughts running through my head got me working harder then I ever did.

Forty minutes later Zayn came to tell me breakfast was ready. We headed in the same direction starting up conversation.

"How are you holding up?" Zayn questioned me while looking in my direction.

"The pain is still there but I still want to forget it all. I'm numbing my feeling for now." I replied

"We all got you back Louis, anytime you want to talk I'm here. I really think that Liam's idea to write your feelings down could help in this situation. For all I know you could write it down and ship it off to somewhere so you'll never find it again."

"That's actually a good idea. I'll think about it but right now, we have more important things to do."

After a quick breakfast we all went our different ways to get ready for today's mission. He all had to travel in a little village south of the camp to check if there was any survivors from the attack it received a day ago.

Getting all suited up and ready to go, our team quickly embarked in our travelings vehicles.

When we arrived in the specific town, there was no movement. The atmosphere was still heavy from the aftermath of the catastrophe and the air was thick with residues of burning fire and dust.

Dividing in our usual teams of five, he headed to different sectors of the ruins.

"Hey Lou everything good here, we don't see anything located at the right side."

"Affirmative" I replied quickly to Niall's information "We're going to head in the main area see if there is anything out of the ordinary" I continued.

"Men, I think we found something down in the southern building" said Luke one of our many servicemen.

"We will stay and keep guard" informed Liam.

"Going to you." I said to Luke waving my hand for my team follow behind me.

"Keep your guard up we don't know if it's dangerous." He replied quickly,

As soon as we entered the designated area we had been told to reach, shots were fired and screams were let out. We immediately ducked closer to the floor running to cover.

"Men stay aware and be ready, anyone you see that has different uniforms are against us in this moment." I said looking over the fallen wall we were staying behind.

"There seems only to be about five of them. Their in black clothing, have dark skin and carrying guns" informed Luke.

Nobody could distinguish faces and we didn't know what they wanted from us, or were they came from.

The sweat was pouring down my back and covering the rest of my body. The humidity in the air made it even harder to breath.

"Watch out for grenades, we don't know what they have." As I lead my men to another destination, I quickly shot the two intruders hidden behind the stone walls with guns close to their chests.

As we continued moving, I heard several guns being shot then a long silence. No one dared to speak or move waiting for the next actions of our undiscovered enemies. A couple more shots were fired before we got a signal advising us that their was no more danger. We were giving strict orders to do another fast run through of the village and go back to our transportation.

We quickly found ourselves on our way back to camp after the incident. Happy to finally be finished after the stressful situation, we marked the area as cleared, we disembarked the vehicle a few minutes later. The soldier were breathing hard and covered with sweat after today's hard work. We all got cleaned up, changed, and met up together again to enjoy the rest of our night.

Another day working and doing what I love.

After all I am my fathers boy. When his long time serving his country was sadly cut short by a grenade explosion, I wanted to follow in his foot steps. The rush and adrenaline was in my blood and it is what I'm happy to be doing. After this month is finished, it will be the end of my sixth year fighting for my country.

The night slowly came to a end and we all got ready for a quick night sleep. The tiredness consumed me and I was invaded by a dreamless sleep. Hoping to wake up to a better tomorrow.  Dreaming of what my future could be.


	3. Ruby Wood

**Harry**

  
To say the least, I was not exited to host our weekly family dinner. Seeing my sister with her mate having a nice relaxing evening and enjoying quality time with their children brought me in a state of depression.

I was the only one not mated to my destined soulmate in my family. Being alpha of a big pack like Ruby Wood eliminated my chances to go search for my mate and took a toll on me.

When the clock struck seven o'clock everyone was gathered in the dining room. My sister was sitting at the end of the table next to her mate and children enjoying the peaceful environment while my brother in law, Ashton, was sitting in front of me.

The head of the table my loving mother Anne was sitting. I was so grateful to be raised by her. While growing up, my parents thought every values I keep close to my heart and all the rules wolves should live by. I recognized how it shaped me as a adult today, and it makes me wish to have a family of my own to pass down my knowledge. It had just been a few month since my mom’s mate passed away. Since Gemma refused to be alpha with a family to take care of, I had to step up and take over as alpha.

The days were long without someone to rule by my side. I could only fill the loneliness in my heart with the presence of my mate. Sadly, to this day, I had no idea who it was.

"So how is everything big bro?" Asked Gemma

"All the same if you ask me" I replied quickly.

"No luck finding you mate anytime soon" asked my Beta Ashton, my sister’s mate.

"No life is as lonely as ever and you know that since you see me wallowing everyday."

"Don't say that son, I only met your Robin at the age of twenty six."

"I know mom, but my twenty fifth birthday is coming up soon and I don't have any idea if I'm even going to find him."

"Don't say such negative thing honey, for now life will go on and you will meet you mate at an unsuspected time" said my mom sternly.

I was really hoping to find my 'Prince Charming' in the coming months. I was hoping for time to go by faster, and I was praying to the moon goddess to pair me with a wonderful man.

I found myself stopping my depressing self pity and enjoy the company of my family.

"Hey Harry are you okay there, you seen deep in though?" Questioned my older sister.

"I'm fine just thinking of mates again."

"It so great that you are keeping hope" said my mom joyfully.

She's right, I though, I was deeply wishing everyday. I didn’t want to give up searching everyday for the love of my life. Even if I’m extremely jealous of my sister that was expecting twins in the upcoming month.

"Harry stop being so down, you know when your time comes you'll have a great love story that will beat family history."

"Hoping for it to be soon Gemma." I replied to my sister.

  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. Don't be a party pooper, for now lets enjoy this meal that we all prepared and have a great night" exclaimed my sister’s mate.

A gave her a big smile.

"Dig in everybody" I announced joyfully.

I was grateful to have this lovely family by my side. I could die a happy man with them with me. For now on, I will wait for my mate to fill the rest of my heart with joy.

 

All the worriers of my pack assembled for our daily training ritual. I decided to join them to clear my head and get my dose of exercise.

We fought in our human form against human, and in wolf forms. Having a perfect equality of strength in both our possible bodies helps us physically and mentally.

"Hey Alpha Harry, it's time for the guards to go do their rounds" said Jessy my head worrier.

"Let them, I think we did enough for today." I replied.

"We have mastered these techniques I feel we should search for more. Could you maybe do some research and show us your new stuff next week" I added to the listening women.

"Sure no problem, your the boss here anyway" she said with a smirk.

Jessy was one of my close friends. We would always fight together and find new fighting skills to improve our fighting within the pack.

To this day she didn't stop to impress me.

She transferred packs years ago to be with her mate, one of my best worriers, Mike. When starting, she was underestimated by the rest of my soldiers since we didn't have a lot of women fighting.

  
"Hey what's a little precious girl like you doing in a fighting field." Said one of my warriors to her on Jessy's first day.

"I'm here to fight, got a problem?"

"Actually I do! No week girl should be aloud to fight with the big boys."

"You want to bet, I can guarantee that I could pin you down in less then five minutes."

"You got it girly, with that you will prove yourself."

 

The fight went on, like promised, Jessy had pined down one of the most muscular worriers to the ground in less then three minutes. She earned my respect in that moment. Months later, with her help, we encouraged all the girls and women that wanted to fight to come and join our training sessions. After five years of working by my side, I promoted her to head warrior.

If anything were to happen to this pack I know we will be safe with her around. Luckily our pack hardly gets attacked by rogues because of how considerate we are. Compared to other Alphas, I have the decency of speaking to the rogues and figuring out what they wanted from us. The answers varied from looking for shelter, to food and even looking for their mates sometimes. For years now we made peace with the lone wolves near our perimeters. After all, If you treated someone with respect they will give some back to you.

Some weren't as nice, but we dealer with them easily. They would not have the courage to come back later after we were done with them.

Yes the days may seen long and dark with out a mate to share it with, but I always have my family and friend to keep me grounded. Like my mom reminded me last night, the only thing I can continue doing was wait and that was exactly what I was going to do.


	4. Writing Destiny

**Louis**

For the past weeks I've been considering writing the letter that would apparently make my mind at ease.

Not only has this week been anti-climatic in activity, another mail dropped was delivered making me think back to the day I received the news of my mom's passing a month ago. That day, I receive six letters from my family's members saying about the same things.

Everything going to get better,  
Everything will fall into place, but  
The ceremony was surely to your mothers liking,  
It was devastating you couldn't be there,  
We are here for you in this time of grieving,  
The best will come to you,  
She was such a nice women,  
She will be missed,  
And everything in between.

 

Today was not a day to worry about my personal problems though. We received a warning from a camp up north saying  enemies were coming down the mountains around us looking to kill.

We had to travel on foot a few kilometres to discover the dangers.

"All right men, we are moving out!" We heard our commanding officer yell outside our tent.

We got ready and suited up, making our way in the bright morning sunlight.

"How long do you think we'll be walking this time" asked Zayn

"I don't know but I hope it's not like last time" I replied.

"Same goes here"he replied.

Our last investigation, we walked for almost three hours in the hot weather finding no one and no threats. That day was a waste of our time and the group atmosphere was pretty low for the following week.

"Let's just go."

After forty-five minutes of hiking and walking our group was stopped abruptly. We were given signs to keep quiet and wait. Our team all heard the footsteps up ahead and the rustling of leaves.

"Wait for my command to shoot, every other man you see not dressed like us is against us boys. Our job is to conquers this hill and carry on. Get low!" Was said in a hushed tone.

I slowly crept behind the tree near the dirt path and waited for a signal. A few minutes later we say a bullet slice through the air in our direction. That was our sign to fight back.

An hour or so later the gun shots seem to stop. He held our breath in anticipation, every soldier had sweat covering their bodies from the adrenaline and stress. The smell of blood thick in the hot air.

"Come out men. It's clear."

Coming out from our hide outs we saw about five bodies laying on the ground.

"Take him to the base and hurry we don't want young Johnny loosing to much blood. We can save him, take him to a medic before the injury gets infected." We heard someone yell while returning to base.

As tree men picked up the injured soldier, the rest of us continued our track.

We safely arrived back to camp without to much problems a few hour later. We all got changed and ready to eat. After a long day we just wanted to sit down and stay calm for the rest of the evening, and brink beer. It's an excruciating process, but it is was what I signed my self into the day I first got here.

 

When every soldier woke up, we were announced a day off. A lot of servicemen decided to catch up on their sleep but not me.

Looking through the desk situated in from of the tent, I picked up a couple of pages and started to make my way out of the tent.

"Hey Louis we're you going" said Niall in a sleepy voice.

"I think I'm going to take Liam's advice and send a letter to wherever." I replied confidently.

"Good for you man, take your time"

"Thanks Niall" I said with a nod and a small smile.

I quickly made my way outside and detoured to the small clearing. The sun was peeking out of the clouds and the early morning wind felt cold on my arms. I picked up the pen and pondered how I could start writing.

 

 

_  
_

_To whoever gets this letter,_

_These past couple months have been hard for me._

_I received a letter a month ago saying my mom passed aways to cancer and thing have been going down hill from there._

_My boys have been telling me that everything is going to get better, even my family sent me letters saying the same thing. I just can't believe life could turn out this way. She was just  flirty-three years old. Who gets there life taking away at such a young age from some stupid body misconception._

_Not only did she just told me about her cancer after I was shipped off, she didn't tell me it was a leukaemia._

_My mom was destined to die soon and she didn't want me to know. The worst part was that I couldn't be by her side to give her the support she needed. I was working hard fighting for my country. I guess me leaving to fight was just a plus in her plan of not telling me her biggest secret._

_The moment I realised the women that loved me and cherished me as a person was gone I was completely devastated. The world stopped turning for a moment. It suddenly came crashing down on me like a gigantic wave. All the loving memories popped into my mind making me dig my own hole of depression. I am so thankful for my three best friend surrounding me right now. They help me get through these hard days._

_I've taken upon myself to numb my feeling from the start. I really wish I could continue this but right now it's like the tears won't stop. It's the first time I'm crying in the last eight years. Nothing has ever brought me emotional pain like this one in a long time. Actually, not since my fathers death._

_Moments like these I'm grateful for family because I have the support of the people I love going through the same things I am. To be honest, I think my mom loved me more than them anyways. I was always her favourite person in the world like she was mine. (That was I joke I'm sure she loves her children equally)(but I'm better. Haha)_

_Our universes we're spinning on the same axes and I didn't want to change any of that._

_I'm going through a hard period of my life right now and I can't even concentrate on my problems. I'm letting myself have this moment of venerability but after this I'm done. War is not a place to have emotions. Don't ask, don't tell._

_Life will continue like everyone has told me from the start. I'm going to come home in six month without a support system. My father is proudly buried in our federal war cemetery for the distinguished and now my mother is peacefully lying in her hometown after a great fight against cancer._

_The fact that going back home means loneliness was devastating. A lonely apartment was waiting for me in Doncaster. No pets or boyfriend to make my days brighter. Maybe now that I'm twenty six I should look into that. The way someone could cherish me, love me and hold me could make me feel some joy. I could maybe move back in with my family to be closer to them for the time being._

_I'm depressing myself writing this and concentrating about my lack of partner._

_I feel better now and I feel like some weight has been lifted of my shoulders._

_If ever this letter is to reach some one please keep this between you and I..._

_Louis Tomlinson  
December 14th_

 

I waked back to camp with my letter in hand. My emotions were getting the best of me and I'm trying not to keep them in check for now.

"Hey Louis I didn't see you all morning" said Liam.

"I went to write that letter you told me might help clear my mind."

"Did it do anything?"

"I sincerely think it did." I said softly.

"That's good, we only want you to feel better. They're collecting the mail tomorrow so don't forget to send it out."

"Who should I address it to"

"Since you come from Doncaster I would just put that on the envelope. If you don't write much detail, they might just let it slip and it may not end up somewhere or to someone."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later okay."

"Sure, sure, take your time." After that, Liam left with a small smile in my direction.

We all met in training one of our first day here. We were four strangers but by the luck of God, we got put together for our navigations training. Only a group of five people surviving in the woods with the clothes on their back having to reach a certain destination. We were together three week. Twenty four hours a day, for twenty one days. If I do say so myself, we all became quite close friends during that time and our friendship only built from there.

There was no secret left untouched. The boys knew I had interest in man like we all knew Niall was born with a weird mole on his left butt cheek. The most surprising secret that came out was that Liam is a werewolf.

It seemed like a joke at the beginning and we laughed hard, until we noticed he was dead serious. It was hard to accept it in the begging, but we warmed up to the fact quickly. Not only did we have our own personal guide with us (after all Liam's werewolf senses were better then human ones) we discovered a whole new world of possibilities and mystery. He would tell us story's about how he found his mate during a long vacation in Paris and how he decided to join the army to have a proper training in his human form.

To this day we are all serving and fighting for our country. Doing what is best for the world. I couldn't ask for better men to do it with. Liam, Niall and Zayn are and always will be my best friends.

Today was a different kind of day. Not physically tiring like the other but mentally exhausting. Tomorrow I will wake up with less worries weighing me down and one mission, to ship out my personal letter of feelings. I think life is finally looking brighter and I'm sure it's going to get better these next couple of months. That night I fell asleep thinking about a happy tomorrow.


	5. Letter Receiver

**Harry**

I have been occupied for the last few weeks.

A lot of pack business had to be done because I decided to accommodated the waiting families of rogues in our pack. Transfers bring paper work galore. Effectively, we had to start from starch with rogues. Everything is worth it at the end. Families have a place to live and they are now completely safe from any danger roaming in the woods.

After making my necessary calls and checking up on upcoming projects, I decided to go do a routine check around the pack house.

I started with the kitchens on the first floor.

"Hello Nick, how's everything going?"

"Perfectly Alpha! You don't have to worry about anything" said Nick the chef. He was a well known cook around the country when he moved in with us. He started working in our kitchen because his mate was a young werewolf living in my pack. He was well appreciated for his cooks in meets. We all know, with hungry creatures like werewolves, protein is our main nutritional diet. The day he moved here, there was no doubt that he was going to be working in the kitchen. After a few months of working as a cook, I promoted him to the head chef. Not only was his food delicious and savory, but he makes the most savoury menu we ever tasted. His healthy choices helped us live and preform better.

"That's great. Are you sure you don't need any thing at the stores. A small group of pack members are going into the main town to shop tomorrow."

"Now that I think about it, they could buy more sugar and flour. I was thinking of making a scone breakfast in a few days" Nick replied passively.

"That's no problem at all. Make sure to announce to everyone about your plans, we always love your scones." I wink and started to walk away letting Nick continue his delicious creations.

"No problem Alpha, see you soon."

As I made my way towards the game room to check up on the kids I saw Ashton waking up to me from down the hall.

"Hey Harry, I just wanted to inform you about the new family has finally moved into their rooms. Everything seems to go well and they are so grateful and couldn't stop thanking us."

"If you see any of the new members tell them it was no problem. You know how I love to help rogues live a better life. Now some just live the life they deserve."

"No problem, I'll see you tonight at diner."

"You know it" I stated with a smirk walking away.

Continuing my way to the game room located in the basement I hear the children happy laughter and small screams.

Some of the children here are orphans. They are usually brought to the pack house as infants and we take care of them. It has been a few years that we partly serve as an official centre with employees. The kids can have a place to stay and mentors to follow every day of the week.

 

"Hey everybody" I exclaimed while entering the large room.

"Hello Alpha" they all replied in sink.

"How everyone doing today"

"We're great, just playing around" said a small girl named Kat.

"What do you say we go outside and play a big game of hide and seek."

I only heard cheers while they all started walking down the hall to the back doors. I waited a little longer until the kids came running to me.

I followed the children and their monitors, Perrie and Jade, out the door. Smiling widely, I looked at the scene in front of me only hoping to share something similar with my mate one day in our own backward.

After two hours of hiding in the woods and seeking through the pack house, we stopped playing our game for lunch.

Today was a rare day that brought a smile to my face. I only hope things were looking up from here and my loneliness could be over soon.

 

Waking up to birds chirping and the sun shinning is the best way to start the day.  
I wake up at the crack of dawn because I wanted to finish my pack business before spending the day in town.

Today was the one weekend of the month when we refill on our household necessities. Ranging from food, to clothing accessories, this shopping trip came every four week. The third Monday of every month, the mail was delivered, the fridge was restocked and the closet space was getting smaller.

As the Alpha of the pack I always assisted. I wanted to supervise and put a sense of security over the pack members traveling with me. We didn't go to the city often  because it was mainly habited by humans. Since werewolves were a secret to mundanes, the pack is more safe in our distanced territory.

We took the van for the fifty minute ride into town. The teenage girls and boys went to the mall to shop. The women and men, went to the grocery store to by the necessary foods and supplies. I decided to go to the post office to pick up the mail.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" I shouted to get everyone's attention. "We will meet back here in three hours. If you need more time to do your tasks tell me then, and we will evaluate how to schedule the rest of the day. Sounds good?"

A chorus of agreement was shared. Everyone from the pack knew this rule, but I always repeated it to show how important I felt it was. Nobody knows what can happen so I take precaution to assure the security of my pack.

I knew that the simple task of collecting the mail would only take less than an hour, so I decided to go get myself a coffee and slowly make my way to the post office.

 

Walking in to the post office, an faint aroma invaded my senses. It made me freeze. A sent traditional and bold, fresh and mild, strong and sensual. It was absolutely irresistible. Subconsciously I smelled a particular arousing aromatic smell of vanilla and mint mixed with musk.

This smell was consuming my thoughts and the only thing I wanted to do was find the source.

I knew only mates could make a wolf react this way. That only my mate would make me react this strongly to a sent.

Since the post office was occupied with mundanes, I decided to roam around discretely. Having caught no one with this intoxicating smell, I guessed it was coming from a letter.

A letter that was infested with my mate's sent. I wanted to know who or what it was and quickly.

I made my way to the small line and waited for the pack mail. If the special letter wasn't in the package, I would go look for it myself. If it was faith, the letter would be in the pile waiting for me to read.

"Hello is there anything I can do for you today?" Asked the lady behind the counter smiling.

"I came to pick up the mail destined to Styles." I replied

"That's your adresse, correct?" The lady at the counter pointed to a sheet of paper.

"Yes, exactly."

"I'll be right back." She said happily walking away to collect the mail I was patiently waiting for.

"Here you go."

I gave her a smile and quickly collected the big bag of letters and packages.

I could smell the delicious sent from the bag so I knew that special letter will be inside.

For once in my life, picking up the mail was one of the best errands I had to do. I finally felt the whole in my heart shrink a little bit, knowing there was somebody out there meant to love me.

With that special letter near me, I will figure out who was ultimately destined for me.

Walking fast back to the car, I dumbed the mail bag in the trunk and started looking for the letter.

As soon as my fingers found the letter my heart started beating faster.

This is it! I will finally figure out who my mate is I thought happily.

The folded paper seemed old, dirty and a little rough around the edges.

I glided my finger over the top of the paper and smiled.

Finally.

The letter wasn't address to anyone or revealed anything from its font and cover.

I wasted no time climbing into the van and opening the letter.

 

 

_To whoever gets this letter,_

_These past couple months have been hard for me._

_I received a letter a month ago saying my mom passed aways to cancer and thing have been going down hill from there._

_My boys have been telling me that everything is going to get better, even my family sent me letters saying the same thing. I just can't believe life could turn out this way. She was just  flirty-three years old. Who gets there life taking away at such a young age from some stupid body misconception._

_Not only did she just told me about her cancer after I was shipped off, she didn't tell me it was a leukaemia._

_My mom was destined to die soon and she didn't want me to know. The worst part was that I couldn't be by her side to give her the support she needed. I was working hard fighting for my country. I guess me leaving to fight was just a plus in her plan of not telling me her biggest secret._

_The moment I realised the women that loved me and cherished me as a person was gone I was completely devastated. The world stopped turning for a moment. It suddenly came crashing down on me like a gigantic wave. All the loving memories popped into my mind making me dig my own hole of depression. I am so thankful for my three best friend surrounding me right now. They help me get through these hard days._

_I've taken upon myself to numb my feeling from the start. I really wish I could continue this but right now it's like the tears won't stop. It's the first time I'm crying in the last eight years. Nothing has ever brought me emotional pain like this one in a long time. Actually, not since my fathers death._

_Moments like these I'm grateful for family because I have the support of the people I love going through the same things I am. To be honest, I think my mom loved me more than them anyways. I was always her favourite person in the world like she was mine. (That was I joke I'm sure she loves her children equally)(but I'm better. Haha)_

_Our universes we're spinning on the same axes and I didn't want to change any of that._

_I'm going through a hard period of my life right now and I can't even concentrate on my problems. I'm letting myself have this moment of venerability but after this I'm done. War is not a place to have emotions. Don't ask, don't tell._

_Life will continue like everyone has told me from the start. I'm going to come home in six month without a support system. My father is proudly buried in our federal war cemetery for the distinguished and now my mother is peacefully lying in her hometown after a great fight against cancer._

_The fact that going back home means loneliness was devastating. A lonely apartment was waiting for me in Doncaster. No pets or boyfriend to make my days brighter. Maybe now that I'm twenty six I should look into that. The way someone could cherish me, love me and hold me could make me feel some joy. I could maybe move back in with my family to be closer to them for the time being._

_I'm depressing myself writing this and concentrating about my lack of partner._

_I feel better now and I feel like some weight has been lifted of my shoulders._

_If ever this letter is to reach some one please keep this between you and I..._

_Louis Tomlinson  
December 14th_

 

 

I read the letter as much time as I could trying to decipher what every aspect of this text meant.

Some things made me happy and some made me worry.

The first thing that came to mind, overwhelmed by the perfect sent of my mate that sent euphoria in every pore of my body, was that my mate was gay. He was a living and breathing human ready to love.

Some things that made me worry was that he is a soldier probably still overseas fighting. That means that I would possibly not know who it was for some time to come. Also, this perfect human was living a very difficult moment in his life because the lost of his mother.

I just wanted to console him and make him know there was someone there for him. Only knowing his name and profession, I decided to try something.

Exploring the possibilities of communication would have to be the best way to reach out to him. This person that didn't know was the other half of me.

Hearing the door open suddenly and people coming into the car made me snap out of my intense concentrated mind state.

"Hey is everyone here and ready to go?" I asked the people in the car.

"There is just a few people out still and some are filling the truck with the grocery and other stuff" James, a young teenager, said to me.

"Perfect we will leave when everything is places properly."

The kids and young adults started talking in the back while people finished stocking the vehicle properly.

 

I released a sigh of happiness looking down at the letter in my lap. I couldn't wait to get back to the pack house and start writing to this boy I never meet before.

 

_Hello Louis,_

_Who knew your letter would be found in the hands of a stranger. My name is Harry Styles._

_I received your letter by accident or faith... you pick._

_I realize your life has been hard in the last few weeks. I'm letting you know I'm here to support you with everything you need. Ask me any questions you have. Hopes, doubts, aspirations I will support you with an open mind._

_Knowing you have no one to turn to, I want to be someone you can count on._

_I'm writing to you today to make my intentions known. I strongly believe that faith has brought you to me._

_It is not just by luck that I now hold the most sentimental letter you have ever written in my hands. We were meant to connect._

_This may sound extravagant to you. Out of this world crazy, but I don't care._

_Louis Tomlinson, you can put your trust in me._

_Anything you need or want to hear, you can get from me._

_I will be your home away from home. Your connection to the real world and a mind to rely on._

_Do not hesitate to contact me again at this very address it is destined to._

_I hope this letter reaches you wherever you are on this planet. I hope you put your trust in me like I will open heartedly put in you. No limits, no restrictions._

_Keep in touch_

_Be yourself_

_Harry Styles  
August 15th_

 

I smiled sealing the letter into the envelope ready to ship it wherever my mate is. Hoping, with all my heart, the letter will find its way to the one it is destined to.

I was desperate to ship my letter as soon as possible, so I hoped into my truck and made my way to town.

When I arrived at the post office, I waited in impatiently.

"Hello how can I help you" the employee behind the counter said when I approached.

"I would like to ship this letter to my my-

Boyfriend, friend, companion, acquaintance... what the hell do i say!

"Your what sir?" The employee said questionably.

"Umm my friend. Yes, that will do. I would like to send this letter to my friend in the military, but I don't know the address of the base or anything related to their destination."

"Don't worry sir, I will take care of it for you and make sure it reaches..." the boy behind the counter looked at the name written on the envelope "Your friend, Louis Tomlinson it seems."

"Thank you and be careful with that. If you dare loose it, thing won't be pleasant for you." I warned him seriously.

"Ye-yes sir I understand" He said shaking.

I flashed him a small grin and made my way outside to my truck. My job was done and I can only rely on the employees working at the post office to successfully execute my demand.

Things were looking up. My mate is maybe miles away, but I finally know I have one. Somewhere someone is destined to be with me.

I was so ready to start a new period of my life.


	6. Mate Discoveries

**Louis**

It has been a few months since I sent the letter and things were only getting better. Releasing those pent up feeling made me start fresh with a new perspective on life. I couldn't waste any time. I woke up everyday feeling refreshed and dedicated to the job I was doing. I couldn't help counting down the days until my tour ends. A few more month and I will be going back home to Doncaster. Far away from the violence, guns and war. Even the pain of my mother's passing was slowly dissipating as days passed. Everyone was right, things do get better with time.

This morning started like any other. All the men from my camp decided to do a group training after breakfast. We trained hard for a few hours concentrating on cardiovascular enforcement and core strengthening. The sun started pounding on our drenched bodies so we took a break to regain our forces.

"Good job this morning boys! We need to keep training even on days we don't want to." I called out to the guys around me.

"Louis is right. It has been a slow few days with little action, but we need to stay ready for anything. We can only be ready if we keep training and boost our physical health." Cowell said

"You kiss ass." Niall whispered in my ear jokingly.

"Haha real funny." I said sarcastically "After all, you are what you eat" I said with a wink in his direction.

Niall almost chocked on the water he was drinking. The people around me that heard the comment were trying not to laughter.

"Live for the banter boys, but come on Niall! Get over yourself please, you aren't a teenager anymore." Liam said while nudging his friend in the ribs.

We continue to tease each other and exchange playful banter when we hear a plane fly over our cam. After hearing a loud thud, a voice from afar scream "Mail!"

"Oh finaly this months mail is here!" Liam said "I can read all about my girl. I am always imaging being there with her through everything she writes" continues walking quickly were the packages were dropped.

"I'll do a round and look for some of your letters boys. I will be back soon." He weld from a few feet away to the boys around our camp. Grunts and hoots were release by everyone agreeing to the proposal.

If one person was more excited to finish this tour it would be Liam. He is alway wapping about his happy family. They are inseparable when Liam is not deployed oversees. They always find time to spend time together before he was shipped to somewhere again. He is one of my best friends and loves to fight for his country so much, but I think it will probably be his last round for this chapter of his life. He is talking about going back home and concentrating on a new futur with his fiancé now more than ever. To spend time with his soon to be wife is his new found priorities. Every time he talks about his having family, I get jealous and wish for the same thing for myself.

"You okay Lou?" Zayn called out to me.

"Yeah just thinking about Liam's family." I replied

"Oh yes the man can't stop talking about it. Another letter from Sophia, will turn him into a pile of mush." He said quickly after.

"Well don't bitch about it! I hope it will happen to me soon."

"Oh not this again..."

"Shut up!" I smacked him around the head with the back of my hand.

"You rant about wanting a boyfriend more than a love struck teenage girl. Not my fault your such a lover boy." Zayn said cheekily

"That was one time and I was drunk off my ass at your place." I replied defensively.

"Who knew you were such a gooey, lovey dovey drunk." Zayn nagged me further mimicking kissing sounds.

"Wow, so funny! Were you studying in clown school before joining the army." I fired back

"I make all the ladies laugh and you know it. That's why they love me so much. Don't need a school to teach me what I already know."

"Oh yes, I can't forget how such a ladies man you are" Niall said joining the conversation "After all, every girl you pull gets sucked in by your charm and amazing personality. We can't all forget how they drop to their knees when they hear your fantastic sense of humour."  He continues sarcastically.

"Your just jealous of my charm." Zayn replied with an accusing raised eyebrow.

"What ever makes you sleep at night" I replied.

"Listen up guys we got a lot of mail to go around today!" Liam said loudly. He walked around the bunks dropping off the correct envelopes to the right people.

"James here are two for you." Liam said dropping letters on a fellow serviceman's bunk.

"Oh, what do we have here... Jordan got four letter in the mail today. Lucky loved bastard." Liam said cheekily to another one of our group members.

After finishing the round and giving out the necessary letters. Liam approached me with a questioning expression on his face.

"Probably another letter from one of my distant relatives that want to talk about my mother. Can you give it to me please?" I said nonchalantly.

"I think it's more important than that." Liam replied seriously.

"Wha-what is it. Liam give it to me now. Who is it from?" I asked seriously

"I think we need to go talk somewhere more private." Liam said

"Why? Just give me the letter now Liam if it's important."

"Follow me" Liam said walking away quickly outside the tent. I had no choice but to follow him to know what the letter was. Liam stopped walking slowly when he considered we were far enough from prying eyes.

"What is it Liam. Is that letter for me or not?" I asked suspiciously.

"It says your name alright, but I just don't know what it means."

"Care to elaborate more on the subject or give me the letter." I demanded impatiently.

"It's nothing to freak out about, just a bit suspicious."

"That's fine just talk and give me the details."

"This letter is addressed to you from a person I know-

"What who do you know that's trying to contact me!" I interrupted

"Let me finish please. You can ask your questions later." Liam said

"Okay"

"I don't know this guy personality but he is a very influential person. This letter is from Harry Styles, the alpha of a Ruby Wood pack. It is one powerful and strong pack."

"What does it mean? Am I in trouble?" I asked worriedly

"I don't think so. You will have to read to find out. When I found it in the pile I detected a prominent werewolf sent for the letter. That was suspicious enough, but knowing your name was written on the envelop made me more curious about its content."

"What do I do know?" I asked my werewolf friend.

"You need to read it and then come talk to me after. I'll make up a lie to the group and say that it was from my parents. I'll say they wanted to say their condolences okay?"

"Yeah, Sure. Say anything you want you."

Liam left with a small smile in my direction saying he will come back soon to talk to me about the unknown content of the letter.

I opened the letter slowly and pulled the paper out of the envelope. I suddenly smell a delicious perfume coming from around me. I look around and no one was near me, so I smelled the letter quickly without anybody noticing. The smell definitely came from the person who wrote that letter since the pages contained the sent. It was the most intoxicating smell I ever experienced. A mix so delicious, it made my knees weak thinking about a man that could smell this good. A perfect mix of musk and pinecones was radiating of the precious letter.

Delighted but also very peeved by the strong emotional feeling I received from the letter made me want to start reading it quickly.

 

_Hello Louis,_

_Who knew your letter would be found in the hands of a stranger. My name is Harry Styles._

_I received your letter by accident or faith... you pick._

_I realize your life has been hard in the last few weeks. I'm letting you know I'm here to support you with everything you need. Ask me any questions you have. Hopes, doubts, aspirations I will support you with an open mind._

_Knowing you have no one to turn to, I want to be someone you can count on._

_I'm writing to you today to make my intentions known. I strongly believe that faith has brought you to me._

_It is not just by luck that I now hold the most sentimental letter you have ever written in my hands. We were meant to connect._

_This may sound extravagant to you. Out of this world crazy, but I don't care._

_Louis Tomlinson, you can put your trust in me._

_Anything you need or want to hear, you can get from me._

_I will be your home away from home. Your connection to the real world and a mind to rely on._

_Do not hesitate to contact me again at this very address it is destined to._

_I hope this letter reaches you wherever you are on this planet. I hope you put your trust in me like I will open heartedly put in you. No limits, no restrictions._

_Keep in touch  
Be yourself_

_Harry Styles  
August 15th_

The letter was written in neat, majestic hand writing. This letter made me feel all kinds of emotions. I didn't know why I had reacting so strongly to a letter from a person I did not even know. I needed Liam's advice soon. If this was a werewolf thing, he would be the one to talk to.

I lifted my head up and turned toward our tent. I met Liam's eye from afar and started walking his way. We met halfway so I could explain properly what the letter was.

"It says that he received my letter I wrote from a few months ago and that faith made our paths cross. Also, the letter was the most intoxicating smell. I have never smelt something so good in my entire life. What does this all mean? Is it a weird werewolf thing? Is he trying to trick me? What is all the talk about faith and the trust he was in me? Is he just crazy?" I asked Chris breathlessly.

"I think I need to explain something to you that will make everything seem logical." Chris said

"Logical! How can this make sense?" I asked quickly

"We live in a world that hold many secrets. Don't doubt anything magical around you. Things you only see in fairy tails are sometimes true. After all, someone had to have an inspiration for all those children stories." Liam said jokingly "I need to get Zayn and Niall. It will be easier if I explain it once to the all of you so I don't need to repeat myself. It will also be easier for you to explain your secret love letter."

"Shut it, their is not anything about love in this letter. Just go get the boys quickly so that I don't need to think to much irrational thoughts." I said

"I will do a quick briefing since I don't want to take much time. I will get the boys. Get comfortable, it's story time!" Liam said walking away.

I sat on the ground close to the base and read the letter a few times more waiting for Liam to come back with our two friends. When the boys came back we all got comfortable and waited for Liam's explanation. After all, he had to explain a weird situation to three clueless guys that were ready for some new information.

"So I have a mate."

"A mate..." Niall laughed

"What the hell is that?" Zayn exclaimed

"What does this have to do with anything, we aren't here to talk about you Liam." I said agitated.

"You boys shut up and listen. Everything I will say right now will make sense in my upcoming explanation." Liam said impatiently

"As you all know, I'm a werewolf. We had a similar conversation to this one when the time was right and I wanted you guys to know. But, there is one thing I didn't mention. Mates are a partner to a werewolf. Boyfriends of girlfriends if you will, but much more than that. Mates are not necessarily rare to find if faith is on your side. Like in Greek mythology, A god decided to divide a true human in two pieces. The two humans who were originally stuck together were known as soul mates and the two pieces of one whole would roam the earth looking for their other halves. The same concept applies to werewolves. We have soul mates. Someone that we will find and be by our sides till death do us appart. My mate is my girlfriend, Sophia, that you all know very well. When we meet our souls collided. We became one and solidified our bond by marking each other. You can see mine if you look at it closely. It mostly just looks like a scar to a human eye, but to a werewolf it is a sign of dominance and ownership. It's a very erotic ritual that consistes of bitting and sex at the same time. I belong to Sophia and she belong to me. We create a whole and complete each other. I think you are in a similar situation Louis. You just found your mate by a stroke of luck. Faith guided the travel of your letter and it landed in the hands of the person that competes you. Signs when you find you mate is emotional boosts and a hyperaware sense of their smell. Every werewolf has a different smell to identify them, but when you smell the one of your mate, it's like the best perfume in the world. You feel that way don't you Louis? What does your mate smell like?"

"Wha-What-what even is this anymore?" Zayn asked surprised "I didn't know anything like that existed."

"Yeah it does and its honestly the best thing in the world. That why I'm so excited to finish my tour. Because I can finally stay home and see my beautiful girl everyday. Being away from her is like missing a part of my soul." Liam reveals sincerely to Zayn "So what's the verdict?" Liam said turning to Louis.

"I am just in shock, but not freaked out at all, which is weird. He smells like the best combination of musk and spices." I replied

"We are sure it's a he?" Zayn  asked

"Yeah, I received a letter from him his name is Harry Styles."

"Seems legit" Niall said examining the letter.

"Oh very much so. The way Louis is strongly reacting to the letter, even as a human, is proof enough for me." Liam said

"Yeah well he basically just heard form the love of his life for the first time" Niall said cheekily.

"Seems so surreal. I can't believe I'm connected to a werewolf. Has my life turned into a fairytale?" I asked in general to the boys.

"You will see that having a mate is the one thing in life that seems to make you who you truly are." Liam said happily dreamy  "I am a better man with my girl by my side."

"I know now why I have been so lonely for so long. It's like the other half of me was missing and it will slowly start to grow fuller with time now knowing who my mate is." I replied breathlessly unknowingly discovering what seemed to be a large part of myself.

"I'm happy for you. You got yourself a man. I don't know wherever he is or whatever he is doing, but you got yourself a man!" Niall said

"Come back to camp with us Louis. I think you need to write to this man. The sooner you can built your relationship, the better right" Zayn said jokingly.

"This will be the best times of your life. Get ready to start falling in love. Welcome to the club Lou." Liam said tapping me on the shoulder standing up on his feet "and Zayn, shut up! You don't know half of it."

"Yeah let's go I can't wait to start whatever this is!" I said excitedly

The boys and I started walking back to our tent and life started having meaning more and more with each passing minute. I could not wait to share my story, doubts and goals with the stranger on the other side of the world that I feel already to emotionally connected to already.

When we arrived back to the tent everybody was doing their own business. I couldn't wait longer to reply to my mate. I took a stack of papers and a pen and made my way to the place were I wrote my first letter.

I was so ready to start a new period of my life.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I am half way across the world from you right now, but I feel so connected to your spirit already._

_You are the person I have been yearning for my whole life. I haven't seen your face but you are the man destined for me._

_My best friend Liam is also a werewolf. You don't need to worry about revealing your biggest secret anymore._

_When the letter arrived at my base, he could identify your smell and warned me about you being a werewolf. He even mentioned you being an alpha of a pack._

_I am writing this letter to say that I am glad to make your acquaintance, mate. Yes I know, you have the most addicting smell. A delectable mix of musk and spices. What do I smell like? Are you reacting to mine as strongly as I am to yours?_

_Faith has its eyes on us. With all the people in the world, my letter lands in your hands. I can't believe it! We even live in the same country. What are the coincidence. I'm in shock to be honest._

_I fully trust you and we haven't even meet yet. I'm going to tell you something I never shared before._

_I feel like a whole in my chest in starting to heal itself. For a long time, I felt a gap in my heart. Now I know that I was missing half of me. That half will be restored by you._

_Since this is the begging of our everlasting relationship, you can ask me anything._

_Hope to hear from you soon mate!_

_Louis Tomlinson  
September 1st_

 

I sealed the letter with a picture of me and the boys. My heart was beating fast and my palms were sweating. I can't believe my life changed in a blink of an eye. I suddenly have something to look forward to. Someone that will make my life less dull.

I dropped the letter in our usual pile for pick up. I am already exited for a reply. Hopefully I will receive a letter next month from a certain werewolf.

Walking back to camp to hound the boys. I couldn't help but think. Life is looking up.


	7. Away Connections

**Harry**

I finally had time to go to the post office today and get the pack's mail. I would normally send someone else to do this simple job, but with the hope of a response, I quickly got into my car and drove to town. 

On a Monday morning things are not very busy at the pack house so it was no problem going out early this morning. I just had to slip by worries mates and organized workers.

I prayed that there will be a letter from Louis in the mail today. It's been three week since I asked time after time for some pack members to get the mail even though we usually collect it all every month. 

I have been fantasizing about a life with a mate since his letter arrived. We have not talked, seen or met each other, but my emotional connection to this man is very present. I hope he reciprocates the feelings and is ready to start a relationship when he gets back home. Hopefully, by my side ready to run a pack of werewolves. I know he is human but someone in the army must have some mental and physical intelligence to uphold a certain status.

The drive did not take as much time as I though. Maybe it's because I was expecting something from the ride or maybe it was because I was driving faster than usual.

Arriving at my destination, I parked the car and walked quickly to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Harry Styles. I am here to pick up mail." I asked the front desk lady nicely.

"I will go check in the back for your mail. It will only take a few minutes." The employee said

"Perfect, thank you."  I replied politely

I waited anxiously for the mail. I know that he is in the army but I can not imagine it would take more than a month to ship the mail back to the base after it was written. A sudden wave of stress over took my body. I kept thinking what if he didn't answer and just things I'm a creep. I just kept doubting my decisions who come on that strong to someone they never met before. He is a human after all what if he doesn't care about anything I said in that letter. I have to regain my composure quickly. If the moon goddess and faith destined the two of us to be together I shall trust their professional opinions.

"Here we go sir. All the letters destined for Styles." The employee declared while walking out of the back room.

"Thank you very much."  I replied in a hurry already exiting the office with a arm load of packages and letters in my arms.

I could smell the sent of my mate radiating from the packet of letters already. My heart started beating harder just thinking of what was inside the letter. I hope everything was correct with him. That he didn't get hurt while fighting for our country. I wish that we could exchange letters until he comes back home and we finally meet.

I couldn't wait until I arrived home. My hands were already shaking from excitement or maybe anxiety. I just needed to discover what was written to me from my mate. I found his letter in a brown envelope in the small pack of papers and extended my nail to cut the side clean.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I am half way across the world from you right now, but I feel so connected to your spirit already._

_You are the person I have been yearning for my whole life. I haven't seen your face but you are the man destined for me._

_My best friend Liam is also a werewolf. You don't need to worry about revealing your biggest secret anymore._

_When the letter arrived at my base, he could identify your smell and warned me about you being a werewolf. He even mentioned you being an alpha of a pack._

_I am writing this letter to say that I am glad to make your acquaintance, mate. Yes I know, you have the most addicting smell. A delectable mix of musk and spices. What do I smell like? Are you reacting to mine as strongly as I am to yours?_

_Faith has its eyes on us. With all the people in the world, my letter lands in your hands. I can't believe it! We even live in the same country. What are the coincidence.  I'm in shock to be honest._

_I fully trust you and we haven't even meet yet. I'm going to tell you something I never shared before._

_I feel like a whole in my chest in starting to heal itself. For a long time, I felt a gap in my heart. Now I know that I was missing half of me. That half will be restored by you._

_Since this is the begging of our everlasting relationship, you can ask me anything._

_Hope to hear from you soon mate!_

_Louis Tomlinson  
September 1st_

_I_ could not believe what I had just read. My mate is open to a relationship with a werewolf as a mate. I could not believe my eyes and read the letter a few more times to make sure I understood everything clearly.

I was so happy driving back to the pack house. I could not believe everything was going so well with me and my mate.

 

When I arrive home I could only share the good news with my sister and see what she had to say about the situation. I rest her the letter and she seemed hesitant about my excitement.

"Harry, you don't know who he is or what he looks like. What if there is not a connecting there and he is just playing with your emotions. What are the odds that your mate already knows about werewolves and is happily going be with you when he comes back from a long solitary trip in the army."

"I trust him with all my heart."

"That's not enough you have to know the man to make that commitment."

"So you don't accept my relationship. Is that it?" I replied aggravated

"I'm glad that you found your mate. Don't get me wrong. I just think it weird that everything is going so smoothly." She replied calmly

"I trust him and you should too. He is part of our family now and will be by my side for the rest of my life." I said

"Exactly he will be. He is not now. What happens when he gets deployed again after he returns for a few months. Do you think he will give up his life for someone he just met?"

"You saw what was written. He said he felt a connection too." I said quietly

"If you believe everything will go as planed then be my guest embark in this dream you have set in you mind. If things don't turn out as planed be sure to remember that I tried to warn you about the situation." Gemma said.

"Well I hope you don't get to be right. For now, I will do as I please and enjoy these small moments of communication with my mate."

"If you are certain, I'll support you. I'm glad you find someone to fill the empty void in you heart brother."

"Thank you, that means a lot."

I went to my large room after the conversation with my sister. I just wanted to start writing so I could send the letter as quickly as possible.

 

_Dear Louis,_

_I'm very happy to hear everything you had to say. I am glad that you are not freaked out about me being a shape shifter. It can be intimidating for many when they hear the news for the first time. I am convinced we will accomplish great things together in the near future._

_My pack is settled manly near the region of Manchester. I have been leading my pack since the age of 21. I hope you will feel at home when you come to see me. I wish you won't hesitate to move in with me when you are safe at home. I have a great family and would love to have one of my own soon. (Not creeped out by your comment after all!) I aspire to be the best man I can be and I need you by my side to do it. I love many things like traveling and reading._

_I know this may be overwhelming having lost your parents you, but I want to tell you that you will always have me by your side._

_My life has started illuminating with you in my life. Even with the small connection with have with each other, I know we will live a great life. I want to see you as soon as possible._

_Louis, when are you coming home?_

_It is time we need to cherish as soon as they come. I hope it will be soon, but be careful I don't want to see you injured for the first time. I know your doing a tough job and there is many dangers associated with it._

_Answer soon_

_P.s. I attached a picture of myself to this letter. I hope you are not freaked out with this next step. I would like you to at least recognize my face when we meet for the first time. If you could the same that would be great. I would know the man that filing the void in my heart._

_Harry Styles  
September 28th_

 

I sealed the envelope with the letter and my picture quickly so I would not change my mind and not send the picture. I think it would be useful my it give me anxiety of what he would think about it.

I know I'm not ugly. I've seen ugly people and as werewolves we have a tendency to be gifted in the look department because of our strong DNA.

I really hope he send a letter to me with a picture attached to it. My days would look brighter seeing a picture of his face every morning.

I know my family is hesitant with me dating a human that is fighting across the ocean, but I trust Louis to be the man I believe he is. If the moon goddess believes we aren't meant to be together I will put all my heart into my relationship guided by fate.


	8. Letter Exchanges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letters exchanged during the last few months.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't help thinking about you everyday. You make me want to come home just so I can see you._

_P.s. And kiss you ;)_

 

Louis Tomlinson  
October 10th

 

 

 

 

_Dear Louis,_

_It is always a pleasure receiving your letters. It's like a ray of sunshine in my dark days. I keep your letters close to my heart hoping one day we can realize our lives together._

_I'm the only one in my family waiting for a mate and it would be my pleasure joining you in Doncaster when you return. I have been hoping for a relationship with someone I could trust and it has been given to me by fate. I can't believe I have you in my life. We haven't been talking for long but I'm grateful to have you in my life._

_Time is passing by slowly here and I always hope to receive one of your letters in the mail. It may sound crazy, but I can smell your sent when there is a letter from you in our delivery packet. Your sent is more powerful then the others in the mix. I still don't understand how yours can be that good._

_Just an example of the few things you have to get used to since you aregoing to date a werewolf I guess._

_P.s. I'm sending a picture of myself with this letter. This picture was taking before my hair cut. Hope you can send one to me. I want to see the face of my mate. After all, this is the second picture I’m sending to you without one in return. Just saying!_

 

Harry Styles  
October 12th

 

 

 

 

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I image the times are getting colder back home and I can't wait to meet you so I can finally hold you in my arms. It's getting close to the holidays and everyday I wish you could be here with me to celebrate the days we would have together._

_Let me just say... HOLY FUCK! You are smoking hot. You gave me a hard on sitting on my buck reading the letter. I admit I'm a bit jealous of the people around you because they can touch you. I can't wait to touch you._

_Since you were so nice of offering me a picture I will do the same. I am sending you a picture of me that my sister took when I was so long ago. I can't wait to take pictures of us together._

_I can smell you, see you and imagine you now I just need to talk to you. I bet your voice is super sexy._

_Hope to talk to you soon_

_Happy Halloween!_

Louis Tomlinson  
October 26th

 

 

 

 

_Dear Harry,_

_You are a dream come true. I can't believe you will be waiting for me when I come back to the Home._

_You look like a Greek god. Seriously. You are a fucking masterpiece. I can't believe your all mine._

_Nothing interesting is happening here. The same think day in and day out. We are scanning the territory in case of danger and trying to clear the more terrain possible for safety._

_I can't wait to see you_

Louis Tomlinson  
November 1rst

 

 

 

 

_Dear Louis,_

_I can't wait to see you, kiss you or touch you. My senses are agitated and electrified every time I receive a letter from you_

_Your always on my mind_

Harry Styles  
November 16th

 

 

 

 

_Dear Louis,_

_I find it hard to believe that you don't do much fighting for your country. I think you may just be used to what you do. I know it has been a long time you have been doing the same job._

_I think your friend told you that I was and Alpha of a pack. My pack is called Ruby Wood. It's a interesting job._

_I am responsible for everyone and every thing on my territory. If something were to happen to one of us I would be blamed on me. A bit of pressure to keep me awake at night. I mostly check that everything goes smoothly and everyone does their jobs. I have a good relationship with my pack members and I hope they hold the same trust I have with them. That is one of my biggest fears. That one of my pack members would turn against me and the pack. I try to treat everyone with the upmost respect and try to accommodate everyone's needs for that purpose._

_I always hope that what I'm saying to you won't freak you out. I always contemplate writing this stuff in case it would scare you off, but I'm giving it a try._

_When you will get here, I hope you can rule my pack with me. An Alpha always has a partner ruling at their side which we call a Luna. You would be governing my territory by my side. That is one of my biggest dreams. I hope I didn't scare you with that information. I'm sure you will be a great leader!_

_I don't know if you can get the chance to call me during the holidays._

_Be safe_

 

Harry Styles  
November 20th

 

 

 

 

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I would happily join you in your pack. I think I would be a good partner. I don't know about ruling a pack of werewolves thought. I never had that experience before, but I gladly lead my pack here overseas. People say that I'm a good leader. I hope your pack thinks the same. I just don't know how to rule over a pack without being a werewolf. I am human after all. Is there a way I can gain their trust without being one of you? I don't want to disappoint you. I hope you can find a solution to my worry. Is their a ritual, an exchange, a ceremony that I need to do to be accepted as one of yours?_

_I have can call you on Christmas. I would love to contact you at that time. I would happily talk to you for the time I have available. You are on the top of my priority list with my sisters._

_Times are passing by quickly. I always hope to get one of your letters in the mail._

_Have courage_

Louis Tomlinson  
December 6th

 

 

 

 

 

_Dear Harry,_

_You make me so happy. I can't to be near you and feel what I feel each time I get your letter. It will feel like Christmas morning everyday!_

_Don't forget I will call you in sixteen days. You better be doing a countdown!_

_Your in my mind_

Louis Tomlinson  
December 8th

 

 

 

 

 

_Dear Louis,_

_You can't believe how happy I was after reading your last letter. I basically screamed for joy in my house (that was embarrassing. Don't tell anybody! I'm supposed to be a very strong, intimidating, intense alpha. You make my brain go to mush.)_

_My mom was worried so she asked me what it was about. I told her about you. She was very happy to see me communicating with my mate. She said I seemed happier since I first talked to you can you believe it's almost been half a year?_

_I literally can't wait for your call. Everyday I have difficulty sleeping just thinking about you calling me at any minute. I know it's only on Christmas, but I'm still ecstatic!_

_Be safe_

Harry Styles  
December 18th


	9. Phone Call

**Louis**

I received Harry's last letter on December 24th. The mail tries to do express shippings on the weeks nearing Christmas to make sure everyone can get a letter or a package for the holidays. I'm happy I got to see his letter before Christmas it make me want to talk to him even more. It coiencedently was my birthday too, so it was a good suprise.

In two days I will be able to call Harry. I can't believe he looks that fucking good. I have stored under my pillow to keep it safe. I hope that's him and I'm not getting catfished by someone. I know the sent matches with an Alpha like Liam said when he found the enveloppe. I know I shouldn't even think about those things, but I always seem to reconsider the bad in situations.

We may have exchange a small amount of letters but I feel emotionally connect to him on a deep spiritual level.

I go to the tent and lift the pillow staying on my bed. I see the letters we exchange safely folded there and smile. It has been almost six months since we started exchanging letters. I can't believe this time has gone so fast. With the passing of my mother and father I'm happy to remind myself of a time where Harry was present. He has brought light to my life. He illuminated the dark patch I was going through.

I prepare to go to bed and wait for the stir to die down. A lot of guys in the same room makes for no moment of silence. When everyone is installed in their beds I close my eyes and try to sleep.

Tomorrow is a very peaceful day. We have a free pass on everything like what we want to do, who we want to call and how we want to relax.

I can't wait to call my mate. I want to hear his voice, the way he speaks and his tone. I want to associate a voice to all the letters he has sent me. I want to read the letters again imagining his voice serenading me.

I fall asleep thinking of my body next to me and the life we will have when my tour is over. I already know I won't be coming back to fight for my country. I know the only place I want to be is near my mate. For now, I can dream about it in my sleep.

I woke up after a restless night of sleep. Every one with me here seems to be exited about Christmas and communicating with their families.

"The phones are open for someone to use!" Shouted John

I try to think about the time difference and what time would be the best to call. If he is like me and is accualy exited to receive my call, Harry probably didn't get a lot of hours sleep either. I know how important the first telephone conversation is and my nerves are rattled. Indeed, I don't want a disastrous conversations so I need simply to think before dialing. I want to show my mate my polished personality and make a killer first impression.

 

I picked up the phone and carefully entered the number written on his letter.

I can't believe I'm doing this. Deep breaths. Five counts in and five counts out. I repeated to myself quickly

The number was dialled and the tone was ringing.

He finally answered

"Hello" said a deep man tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey Harry, its's Louis. How are you?" I asked almost breathlessly

"Oh my god, hi. It's so nice to talk to you" Harry said

"I can't believe we are finally taking. It's like paper has finally turned to life." I replied

A deep laugh that sent an electric curant to me was heard on the other end of the line "It's like talking to my secret treasure."

"Well I hope you have not kept me a secret all this time" I said

"My mother knows and I'm assuming the rest of my family. She saw how happy I was. Well, more than usual. I told her everything about you." He said

"Liam, my werewolf friend, knew who you were before I did he could smell you sent on the enveloppe of your first letter. So all my friends know about us also." I replied

"It was a similar situation for me. I was at the post office and I could smell your sent from the pile of letters. It's like my body was hyper aware of everything around me and my senses just received a major boost." Harry said

"I feel like that when I receive your letters. Probably not as intense as you mister Alpha." I teased him.

There was that laugh again

"It is like a super power. I think i would like to be super strong instead of being super aware of everything."

"I guess we make a good pair because I would love be super fast. We would be like the Incredibles." I said

There's that laugh again.

"I think we are a pair made in heaven actually. It's crazy how connected we are to each other. Do you feel it?"

"Oh, I definitely feel it. It's like something I never felt before. If you weren't a werewolf and I had this connection with you I would think your were a warlock that put me under his spell."

"That was a very good theory. Sadly, I'm just a four legged beast that like to cuddle." He said jokingly

"Well I can't wait to see you when I get there." I said quietly

"When will that be?"

"Soon I hope. We are supposed to come home at the begging of February. It will be a few weeks over the one year mark that I have been overseas."

"Wow! That's a long time. I couldn't image being separated from my pack so long." He said

"Well you know now with my parents gone I didn't have much to look up to."

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mother. I'm sure she was a good women if she could raise someone like you." He said

"Thanks, that means a lot. I am grateful that that incident lead me to you." I said sadly

"Merry Christmas by the way. I sent you something a couple of days ago I hope you get to receive it soon." Harry said

"That's so nice of you. I have nothing to send in return sadly. It was my birthday yesterday, so ill consider it a birthay gift too." Louis replied

"Really! a Christmas baby. When you come home, i will need to give you a few more gifts. We could celebrate my britday at the same time. It the first of Feburary."

"That's a plan." I said with a smile on my face "So, what did you get me?"

"I may want to keep it a surprise!" He said cheekily

"Oh come on! I know you want to tell me do I have to seduce you to do it."

"I would like you to seduce me just for my pleasure, but I won't put you through that embarrassment-

"Hey!" I said

"Like I was saying... I got you a bracelet. It's important to me because it's one of my packs symbol. It has our crest and our name written into the leather. It is just a little thing to remind you of me. When you will look down a your wrist you will see a piece of me."

"I can't wait to get it then." I replied "Since it's Christmas, can you think back to your best Christmas memory you ever had?"

"That's a tough question. I had lots of great Christmas'. Wait I got one. I can't believe I almost forgot about this one!"

"What is it?" I asked

"You know I'm the Alpha of my pack. I received that title when I turned twenty one years old. It was the first Christmas i was spending as the Alpha. I was inaugurated the day of my birthday and I wanted to surprise my pack for the first Christmas as their leader. My family and I organized that everyone had a present at their door. It was a hard task, but with the help of my entire family and some worriers, I planed that everyone got a special present at their door."

"How much are you in your pack?" I asked

"We are about 300 people. The number varies with the birth and death rate. Like I was saying I organized for all 316 pack members at the time receive a bracelet like you will get soon."

"Wow! That's incredible"

"I know! We got together for a Christmas celebration later that evening and it warmed my heart seeing everybody with their bracelets."

"That's fantastic. You seem to have a great pack. I can't wait to meet everyone." I said happily

"I can't wait to see you here either." I could feel Harry grinning in the phone. "What is your greatest Christmas memory."

"I don't want to think through every holiday with my family right now. So, I will tell you about my Christmas when I was twenty one."

"Fair enough." I heard from the other end jokingly

"It was one of my first long tours in the army. I was still with my best friends at that time."

"The guys from the picture?" Harry asked

"Yeah, him." I replied quickly "Like I was saying, we spent that Christmas together. We had a rough time dealing with the army that year. Still being a little new to the process and the scene of war. We decided to each write one another a letter with what we appreciated most from that person. I was a great moment for us all. We all got the see what others felt about us and how we changed the lives of the people we see everyday. It warmed my heart and I kept the letters with me at my apartment."

"That's great. You seem to have a good set of friends." He said

"I do"

"I am so happy we got to do this today." Harry said

"Me too! Like I said to myself before I can finally put a voice to the letters I have been receiving. A sexy voice at that!"

"You make me so happy you have no idea. I can't wait to see you soon."

"I will be back in two and a half months."

"I will be waiting for you." He said

"I need to go someone else just walked in the room to use the phone." I said sadly

"Talking to you was really great. I hope we can do it again sometimes. " Harry said

"Don't worry! I won't leave my mate waiting to long for a call. You are on the top of my list the next opportunity I have to call someone." I said happily

"You are mine and don't you forget it. I just want you here so I can kiss you." He said

"Same thing here, please don't break that promise! I will talk to you soon Harry."

"I will gladly be waiting on the other side of the line."

"See you soon."

"Have a nice Christmas, love."

"You too. Good bye."

"Bye"

I smoothly hung the phone up. My heart was beating in my chest at one hundred miles per hour. I can't believe I finally got the chance to talk to him. Life was so great right now. It was one of my new favorite Christmas memories.

I'm happy I got to talk to him. My mate seems like a great guy. I can't wait to go home and meet him face to face for the first time.


	10. Rescue Time

**Harry**

It was been three weeks since I talked to Louis on the phone. I couldn't believe we were actually talking to each other after months of sending letters. I hoped everyday that he would call me back, but he never did. I think phone time was precious and only given to people that desired it the most or on special holidays. But who am I to speculate what happens overseas on their grounds. I am just glad that I could talk to my mate once before we met each other in person. Hear his voice before I get to see him in person makes the situation realistic.

I knew we exchanged letters and they usually arrived three weeks apart, but I needed to get a letter from Louis soon to calm my nerves. I wanted to make sure that the conversation we had together didn't freak him out and sent him running.

I had a lot of work to finish since I have been slacking on my usually strict schedule. Since I found Louis, I haven't been concentrated on my work like when my sadness and stress was ever present about finding a mate. I need to organize my files and see what my pack needs.

I hear a knock on my office door and Ashton entered.

"Hello Alpha, I just brought the extra mail we had in the package for you to check."

"Perfect, thank you Ashton. I already smell my mate's sent from here."

"Well, I'll leave you to it! It give me an excuse to go and find mine." Ashton said jokingly.

"See you later. Thanks for the delivery. Just remember Ashton. I don't want to know every dirty detail about my sister's sex life." I replied

"No problem. I will definitely tell you more gossip next time. I promise. See you tonight." He finished sarcastically leaving the room and closing the door behind himself.

I quickly picked up my mates letter and started reading what was written on the letter

Dear Harry,

I am so happy we got to call each other at Christmas. It is now one of my favourite holiday presents. I can't wait to see what life has in stores for us.

My group is spreading rumours that we have a tough couple of weeks ahead of us before returning home. So I hope that you can pray for me and wish me courage.

I am very happy to be wearing you bracelet with me everyday. It makes me think of you and our time we will spend together. It's a bracelet filled with potential. I love the style and the meaning of it. Thank you for giving me such a thoughtful gift. You will be stuck in my head wherever I go for the next weeks. (and hopefully forever) You make me in such a good mood. Every time I look down on my wrist I see a piece of you and it will be forever engraved in my being.

Thank you xx

 

Louis Tomlinson

January 7th

 

I was very happy to hear that the bracelet was delivered and that he loved it. I wanted that bracelet to show him how he is attached to my pack. It was mostly a sign that he was attached to me. I care for him very much and I wish everything goes well for him in the upcoming weeks.

It's already Janurary 24th and my pack members are organizing a bid celebration for my birthday in ten days. People have been busy and a lot of family members from around the continent have been coming to join us. It has been more hectic than usual in the pack house. With more relatives taking the spare rooms, more people were roaming the halls and being in my way. I was so occupied that I didn't pay the same attention to getting my mate's letter like I did before Christmas. My mind has been occupied training the new pack members on our traditions, talking to the organization committee for the ceremony and making sure everybody has a place to stay. I want everyone on my land to be cared for. I have a good reputation of treating my pack members well and I want to keep it that way.

I just need to go see is the menu we were preparing to cook for the ceremony was getting established. I want everything to go smoothly and have a good menu planed I thought to myself walking toward the door.

Suddenly, the brief jingle from my phone could be heard. I turned around facing my desk and I walked towards backwards to the door that I was just going to open to go see who was calling me. I wasn't expecting any calls so it is really disturbing being derailed from my plans.

I picked up my phone and see a number from another pack. Who would be calling me from the Amber Blossom pack? I though for a minute. It can't be the Alpha everything is at peace between are packs. It can maybe be a rouge problem. I considered. No, that can't be it! They all know about my reputation. If they are on my land and they attack, people are getting killed.

They all know about Ruby Wood's policies. The tone went blank. Oh shit, well I guess it will call again if it is important. I though to myself. I literally didn't even have time to turn toward the door when the jingle of my phone started again with the constant ringing. I looked down to the screen and it was the same number calling. I picked up quickly before it stopped ringing again.

"Hello Alpha Harry speaking." I answered

"Harry, thank god!" Said the caller on the other line

"Who is this?"

"I was so worried you wouldn't pick up. I'm sure he wants you here and I can't imagine his life without you by his side." The caller said

"What are you talking about? Who is this?" I asked more aggravated

"It's Liam-

"Who the fuck is Liam?" I exclaimed

"Please let me finish Alpha. It's Liam, Louis' friend-

"Why the hell are you calling me. Is this a joke?"I asked

"Alpha! Please stop interrupting me! Listen it's about Louis."

"Ok, go on quickly. Is he okay?" I asked more calmly

"No! That's what I'm trying to say! He got into an accident. We're in the hospital at...

That's all I hear before I hunged up the phone and jumped out the window.


	11. Final Destnation

**Louis**

_I was breathing heavily, my chest rose up and down in a steady paste. I heard the gun shots being fired all around me._

_The enemies found our camp._

_We had just woken up when we heard a shout from the distance and riffles firing. We put on our gear quickly and assemble in position like the drill we practiced if ever this situation was to happen._

_I could see the enemy from the other side of the trench. They were maybe six remaining from the group that originally came to attack._

_They were smart. All in separate places shooting bullets at any movement. Me and my guys needed to stay down and avoid any unnecessary injuries._

_I took a peak over my hiding spot and saw a body moved and shot quickly. Laying down on my front again I reloaded my gun with practiced agility and rose again to shoot in the same direction._

_I heard shouting and rustling around me. When I looked up at the moving figure that was approaching me quickly, I felt reassured seeing Liam's features and relaxed a bit._

_I needed to breath. Trying to inhale from my nose and exhale from my lips while keeping a steady paste. I turned my head sideways to look at Liam who gave me a tight smile and shook my arm wondering if I was alright. I nodded quickly trying to keep myself concentrated and not tried not let my thoughts run wild worrying for my best friend next to me._

_I heard gun shots, people screaming and running footsteps. So many noises to keep me distracted. I was breathing hard. I heard the thumping of my heart in my ears. The ringing of bullets being shot continuously mixing with the thumping. I looked over my shoulder again to assess the situation and saw nothing in my line of sight._

_Suddenly a grenade landed next to me. I got up quickly, my flight instinct taking over to try and run away from the danger. As I was running, I felt a sharp sting in my left shoulder that made me scream out in pain. In the back of my head he could hear Liam's following footsteps as he was screaming at others to move out of the way to avoid the explosion that was bound to happen. I continued to run until I felt the ground shake as the grenade exploded and felt Liam's heavy body jump over me._

_It stayed dark for a long time. My ears were ringing loudly, blocking all the sound around me. The silence felt almost peaceful. I could still breath even though all the movement in my chest felt painful. Hands were running over my body probably checking for injury._

_"Louis, come on. Stay with me. We're going to make it. You just need to keep your eyes on me. Look at the me please. Stay awake. Everything going to be alright. Don't leave me. You need to live your life. You can't fucking die. Come on Louis, stay awake." I heard Liam's voice say._

_I remember closing my eyes murmuring for Harry to come and help me._

I could hear rumbling around me. A constant buzz that didn't stop. My arms help heavy at my side and when I tried to raise them nothing happened. I tried prying my eyes open, but they stayed shut too. The buzzing continued. I could feel my heart beating inside my chest. It was a good sign. It means I'm not dead. I don't remember where I am. I just want to open my eyes.

The buzzing slowly started to divided itself in many noises. I could hear murmuring and beeping.

I tried to lift my arms again, but nothing happened.

I felt so tired. I accomplished nothing, but my body felt to tired. I needed to sleep again. I needed to regain my forces so I could lift my arms again. I could feel my heart beating and I realized that I was happy not to be dead.

 

_I felt the wind blowing on my cheeks and people screaming. I wanted to open move, but I could not. The wind was blowing more intensely as I was moving, but I could not physically move so I imagine I am I a wheelchair or something. I try to open my eyes and see people around me._

_They were pushing me towards a helicopter. So that's the thing creating the wind. I looked to my left and see Liam running next to me. He probably feels my glare on him and looks down at me smiling repeating “I'm going to be alright”. I tried speaking, but my throat was so dry. I needed to ask Liam something though. I needed to ask him about Niall and Zayn. Ask if they are alright. Like Liam could read my mind he said "Niall and Zayn are fine they are back at the base collecting your thing. Keep your strength Louis. You're going back home. I'll see you there in five days when we get discharged.”_

I felt conscious again, but my body still could not move. My heart was beating faster than the last time I remember. I tried lifting my arms again, but nothing happened. My body stayed still. I tried moving my lips so I could try to speak, but only felt my tongue move a little in my mouth.

Somehow I felt stronger. The blood in my veins was flowing more quickly. I tried listening to the buzzing around me. They were still the murmurs and the beeping from last time. I tried lifting my arm one last time and my finger moved. That was good. My heart was still beating so I am alive and my finger just moved which means that my arms aren't paralyses after all. My muscles were just to tired to move. Thinking about it now, I suddenly feel to tired to move. My head filled with the haziness of sleep and my body relaxed again.

 

_I was moving quickly and people were shouting around me. I don’t remember what happened to me or were I am in the moment, but I felt safe. I felt an electric presence next to me. My heart was yearning to chance that presence. I knew who it was and prayed I could be joining Harry in the near future._

 

Hearing a loud clatter, my eyes popped open. I looked around me quickly assessing the situation like I would have done overseas. I was laying in bed with IV's stuck in my arm. There was balloons and flowers all around me. But what surprised me most was the big man laying on the floor near the door cursing.

"Oops" I said watching Harry get up quickly.

"Hi" he returned looking shocked, but pleased all the same.

"For a big bad Alpha I though you would have been capable of opening doors by yourself."I teased my mate

"You're awake." Harry said awestruck.

"I imagine, unless I'm hallucinating."

"You have no idea how I want to jump on you right now, but I know you need your strength so I'm just going to scream for a doctor and come kiss you."

"I would like that very much."

As Harry called for a doctor, I looked around the room at the gifts people presumingly bought me. I didn't know how long I have been here or just how I even got here in the first place, but I am thankful I survived.

I tried lifting my arms, and they finally moved. There was a sharp pain in my shoulder that made me drop then in a haste and let out a small cry.

Harry returned quickly to my bed and sat next to me. I looked at his a bit star struck. He was probably around 5 inches taller than me and had a great physique. I was glad to be seeing him in reel life. My wonderful mate

"You got shot in the shoulder so it is probably still a bit sore."Harry said slowly "Maybe a kiss will make it better." He teased

Our lips connected and sparks flew. My body lit up like a Christmas tree and I was completely overwhelmed with the person in front of me.

Harry slowly placed his hands around my neck to hold my face steady and continued moving his lips on mine. We caressed my face and continued to roam his hands around my upper half when I suddenly felt a rush of electricity soar through my veins feeling like a nerve shock which led me to release a loud moan.

In that moment Harry's lips left mine and continued working down my neck to reach the junction between my collarbone and shoulder. He kissed the spot and the tingles of euphoric bliss continued flowing through my blood stream.

"Do you feel it love, that's my souls running through your veins. You are mine now forever and I won't let you go." He heard Harry whisper.

At that moment the doctor entered into the room clearing her through.

"I'll go tell the others your awake." Harry smiled softly and left the room leaving him alone with the doctor.

"Hi Louis, I'm doctor White, but you can call me Emma since you are my new Luna." She smiled. I imagine she wasn't older than 24 years old. She looked young and with what she just said to me, I image we are in Harry's land.

"Hi, how di-did I get here?" I asked

"What do you remember last of the icencent?" She wondered with a question in return

"I remember talking to Liam when I was being brought to the helicopter and then just the few moment of consciousness between then." I replied

"Okay, well let me start from the beginning. You did have quiet a journey."she said analyzing my chart. "Do you mind me checking your vitals at the same time."

"No, it's no problem." I smiled tentatively.

"Well, I can already hear your heart beat, so I know everything's alright with your heart. From your chart I can tell that not her major happened to your cardiovascular system since they stitched back your bullet wound."

"That's kind of creepy." I joked

"Werewolf powers" Emma retorted jokingly also continuing to check his eyes, ears, throat lungs. "You probably remember, the shooting and the grenade right?" She continued.

"It is a few blurry details."

"Well, Mr. Payne basically saved your life jumping over your when the grande exploded. His body sustained shock that a normal human could not handle. Your body did suffer a lot of damage, but you would have been dead without the help of your werewolf friend."

"Okay, I'm very thankful for everything he has done for me, but I do remember going into that helicopter and Liam saying he would see me when our tour ended."

"Yes, he's the one that saved you too when he came home. You were in the human's hospital back in your hometown when you arrived from the helicopter. Your body went into shock from the trauma and you were in a comas for several days after they successfully took care of your bullet wounds. Like I said before, your body still suffered shock from the explosion so there was a minimal amount of internal bleeding after the surgery. They let you stay in the hospital until you would have eventually died from the internal bleeding-"

"So what happened" I cut her off questioning

"Since Liam was marked as your legal emergency contact since your parents passing, he got informed of your situation when he got back from his tour. Five days after the incident. He couldn't let you stay in that hospital that was just making you weaker, so he took you to his pack doctor."

"Here?"

"No, we are quite far away from Liam's pack right now. We are on Alpha Harry's land."

"Ok, continue sorry about interrupting." I stated

"To continue, Liam transferred you to his pack lands and tried to communicate with Alpha Harry as soon as you were stable."

"How did the stop my internal bleeding?"

"That's the thing that would have killed you in a normal hospital. Unlike human blood, like you were receiving before, werewolf blood hold many hormones that react with certain cells in the body to work like co-enzymes and accelerate the normal healing process of the body. So all the internal damage you suffered after the blow was repaired with the werewolf blood. I would say this was maybe two weeks ago. As Harry found out about your whereabouts. He asked permission to transfer you to my hospital, for better care and his peace of mind. I saw that you weren't getting any better, but you were stable which was good. But a way to fully heal you would be with Harry's help. I imagine you heard what was mating right?"

"Yes, I heard of it."

"Well one part is the natural body connection received during sex and the other part is the marking done with a bite . To regain your strengths back, Harry completed half of the mating ritual by marking you. That way you would heal four times better than usual since your mates blood was in your system. To cut this explanation shot, after the marking was done you woke up approximately 37 hours later which is were we are now."

"Alright, thank you for explaining everything to me. Just one last question, how long have I been in this coma?" I asked

"I would have been three weeks tomorrow. Your friends and mate are very supportive and have been waiting for you to wake up since they got the news that you were here. I'm sure they are all waiting for you outside right now."

"Thank you Emma, it means a lot what you did for me."

"It's my job, thanks for your generosity Luna." Emma said leaving the door as Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn entered the door. He was so thankful, for the people in my life and the way they save me from death. I felt loved.  I accepted all the hugs and kisses from my new family and enjoyed being cuddles. There was no more emptiness in my heart. I knew I would be able to recover properly and live a great life. Smiling at the people around me in my hospital room I couldn't image better people to share my life with.

Louis got an honourable discharge from the military and stayed with Harry for the rest of his life living in the pack house. He had friends that loved him and a new found purpose in his pack. He believe this was the life he should be living and couldn't image being somewhere else. He was working with the training squad to improve their hand to hand combat skills and love every single day of his job. Specially when he could go see his mate every few minutes and soak all the love seeping through Harry's body each time he approached him.

The adoption papers were in the works, so they would become parents soon. He was truly living his happily ever after.

Once thing Louis always though was that he owed his life to his secret mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not an expect in anything relating to a real battle scene, so I hope I haven’t depicted a horrible scene.


End file.
